Beverage bottles, such as wine bottles are typically carried in a paper bags or other shopping bags. However, due to the fragile nature of the glass and the potential for having to transport two or more bottles, these transport modes are unsafe. Two or more wine bottles become difficult to safely transport from one location to another considering the weight and breakability of glass bottles. It is fairly common for one to take or transport wine or other beverages to a party, on a trip or while traveling in an RV, boat or other moving vehicle.
Various wine carriers are known in the art. These carriers are generally wire framed baskets which hold the bottles in an upright position or wooden carriers with little or no protection. Also, once the carrier has reached its destination, placing such carriers on the table or floor is not ideal when travelling in moving vehicles such as RVs or boats. The bottles may vibrate against one another or may roll or otherwise move, coming in contact with other bottles or inflexible items.
There is a need in the art for a safe and secure device for transporting wine from one place to another and also for storing the bottles while travelling in a moving vehicle such as an RV or boat.